play_it_againfandomcom-20200213-history
Play It Again
“Your alarm went off twice,” mom said. Madeline, or Maddie, Johnson stopped her alarm. “I’m up,” she groaned. “Fifteen minutes,” mom said. “I’m going to fix you some breakfast, okay?” Maddie slowly put on her clothes and brushed her teeth. “Ten minutes and counting!” mom screamed again. “I mean it!” Maddie walked very slowly to the kitchen to get her breakfast, but first, she packed her books and homework and put on her backpack. “Five minutes!” mom screeched. She was FINALLY there. After her breakfast, she rushed to the bus. Maddie was scared to be in the class play, “The Wizard of Oz”. She forgot her solo part in the elementary school Christmas concert. She might forget some parts in that play, too. She wanted to be the stage manager for the play. Amy Cope and Molly McIrish walked to Maddie. Amy and Molly were BFFs, and were both witches in the play. Amy was the Wicked Witch of the West, and Molly was Glinda the Good Witch. Maddie told them that she wanted to be the stage manager in the play. “Y’know, you really should be in the cast with us,” Amy told Maddie. “Yeah, you are a very important person, or a VIP,” Molly said. “But I forgot my solo part at the elementary school Christmas concert,” Maddie replied. “I don’t want to forget another part.” Maddie walked away from the two. All three went straight to their classroom. Mr. Stephens, the teacher, passed out all of the papers for their roles for the play. They all looked like this: Auntie Em: Mariah McQuay Uncle Henry: Jim Gary Dorothy: Jill Frost Toto: Vanilla (Mr. Stephens’s Dog) Scarecrow: Timothy Maxwell Tin Man: Zachary McQuay Lion: Danny Hood Wicked Witch of the West: Amy Cope Wicked Witch of the East: Prudence Jones Glinda the Good Witch: Molly McIrish The Wizard: Austin Daly In the Crew: Stage Manager: Madeline Johnson “Man!” Prudence Jones groaned. “I didn’t want to be the East Witch! I wanted to be something else, like the West Witch!” “Sorry,” Mr. Stephens replied, “but you are the East Witch. Amy was chosen to be the West Witch.” Amy was happy that she got her role. Molly was also happy that she got her role. At lunch, Maddie, Amy, and Molly all sat at the table, along with their guy friends, Zachary, or Egg, McQuay and Austin Daly, who has a serious crush on Maddie. Zachary got his nickname because when he was in kindergarten, he got hit by an egg during an egg holding challenge. He is only called “Zachary” by his parents and Molly. “I’m going to be the wizard!” Austin said with a smile. “And I’m going to be the Tin Man, who doesn’t have a heart!” Egg said. Just then, Jill Frost, Timothy, or Timmy, Maxwell, and Danny Hood sat by them. “Yay! I’m Dorothy!” Jill said. And then Timmy and Danny said they were the scarecrow and lion. Prudence and her best friends, Faith and Margaret, were sitting at another table. “I’m very sad you got the East Witch role,” Faith said. “Yeah, it’s like you don’t have a role,” Margaret said. “Me too,” Prudence told them. Maddie wrote her file for the play. She hit “SAVE” and logged on to bigfishbowl.com. She was looking for her keypal, TheAnimeKing. She saw him online! Here’s what she wrote to him: MadJohn: Hello, AnimeKing! TheAnimeKing: Hi! I REALLY need your help! MadJohn: What do you need help for? TheAnimeKing: %( MadJohn: What’s wrong? TheAnimeKing: My parents MadJohn: What about your parents? TheAnimeKing: They’re separating. I want you to draw me a picture or something to make me feel better. MadJohn: Awww… Hope you feel better TheAnimeKing: Anyways, I have to go. PAW and TheAnimeKing signed off without even saying a real goodbye. Maddie couldn’t reach out to give TheAnimeKing a hug. Her keypal was MILES away. Maddie had no choice but to send him her file for the play. The next day, Maddie looked in her inbox. TheAnimeKing sent her a message: FROM: TheAnimeKing TO: MadJohn SUBJECT: Wizard of Oz Play Hi, MadJohn! Thanks for sending me a file of your Wizard of Oz play. It looked so cool! I wish I could do it at my school. I’m feeling ok now. I don’t know if I’m going to be active here or not, though. I have WAY more homework than I had last year. I also got a bit of chores to-do. But I might tell my teacher about the file! Yours till the leg breaks, TheAnimeKing, aka Roy On the first day, everyone got in to take a picture for the newspaper with the cast. “Wait!” Mr. Stephens said. “Who is this girl with light brown hair between the two wicked witches?” “You mean Maddie?” Amy asked. “Yes,” Maddie replied. “Please get out of the stage,” the photographer told her. “This is just for the cast with costumes. You can be in the next round of photos.” Everyone smiled and said, “CHEESE!” and their photo was taken. And Maddie took her picture with the crew. Maddie went to talk to Jill. “You know,” Jill said. “You really should have been in the cast with us. You are a very important person, or a VIP, and we really need you.” “Yeah, well…” Maddie replied. “Do you want to come to my sleepover party?” Jill asked. “Yeah!” Maddie said. “Me too!” Amy screeched. “Me three!” Molly said. “Us four!” Egg, Danny, and Austin all said. “I can’t go, because I have too much homework,” Timmy said. “Well, Timmy, you can do your homework AT the sleepover party!” Jill said. “Really? Good!” Timmy replied. During the party, everyone except Amy went to get some ice cream. “Why aren’t you getting any ice cream, Amy?” Maddie asked. “Because I don’t want my body to be frozen with the ice cream!” Amy replied. “I am a dancer, along with Clair!” Amy is always worrying about her body parts. They even watched the real Wizard of Oz and stuff. The next day, they started practicing their play. Amy and Prudence started practicing their wicked witch roles. Maddie liked Amy’s maroon ponytail, as well as Prudence’s blonde one. Molly, who was playing Glinda, took off Prudence’s ruby shoes and gave them to Jill, who was playing Dorothy. Amy tried to steal Jill’s shoes, and she chased after her. Jill was carrying Vanilla, Mr. Stephens’s dog, in her hands. After the practice, Maddie looked at Mariah McQuay’s bright red streaks in her hair. She knew the rule for dyed hair, pierced body parts, and tattoos. The rule was DON’T. She remembered the day where Mariah came to school with a tattoo on her arm, and she got sent home for it, and next time, she was told to come to school with a long sleeved shirt. Mariah wheeled over to Maddie to ask her how it was being stage manager. Due to cerebral palsy, Mariah is bound to a wheelchair. Maddie told her that it was great being stage manager. Five days later, Maddie checked her inbox. She was a bit sad. The play was over. She chatted with TheAnimeKing to see how he’s going. TheAnimeKing: MadJohn? MadJohn: I’m here! TheAnimeKing: MADJOHN!!!!! MadJohn: (((TheAnimeKing))) TheAnimeKing: Thanks! MadJohn: So what kind of work do you have to do today? TheAnimeKing: I have an English essay due soon and I am working for my role in Legends of Oz: Dorothy’s Return. You inspired me. MadJohn: I did? TheAnimeKing: Yup! MadJohn: Are your parents watching? TheAnimeKing: Mom just found me on the computer MadJohn: Whoops TheAnimeKing: Guess they weren’t sleeping Maddie signed off of bigfishbowl.com and was thinking about her friends. “You know, I really am a special person! I have friends like Amy and Molly, and I have a crush on Austin, and more friends, plus my keypal! I can’t forget TheAnimeKing!”